MoldyVoldys Educational Education for DE's
by Nova Stardust
Summary: This is a joined work of Arizosa and me, it's mostly a fun thing to relieve the tension by laughing...Deatheaters dancing?...Voldy in a dress?...A pink bunny?...want to know more?...read on R


A/N: This is a joined work of Arizosa and Nova Stardust  
  
Nova: Well actually it's one of our way too strange msn chats  
  
Zosa: *Nods in consent*  
  
Nova: We did edit it a bit to put it up thought :D  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Zosa nor Nova state that they own anything HP, just the "nonexisting" storyline of this "fic". We dream off course but it wont be more than dreams. Well just read :P ~-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~***~*~**  
  
Zosa: I can just SEE the twins doing faces at us! And trying to run away! And have these really non-understanding facial expressions.  
  
Zosa: Just thinking Gurls What a mystery! While trying to be machos and not give in to do it too.  
  
Zosa: *every other guy looks at them in a suspicious way*  
  
Zosa: They gulp and run to do it in the bathroom where Harry hears it all and now have nightmares worse than MoldyVoldy's where he wears this pink umbrella-like dress dancing the flamingo while his asskissing DE's looks on!  
  
Zosa: O they may help him with the moves and Nagini does the criticism.  
  
Zosa: Every DE must pass the flamingo course or they're not to be counted as loyal. How on earth will Snape cope?  
  
Nova: *haha whoah* Damn there goes my head again, you see what you do to me, you make me lose my head :D:D:D:D  
  
Nova: O no, it went down the stairs  
  
Zosa: And how will he pass dancing the flamingo with MoldyVoldy while he knows that Harry can see it in his dreams?  
  
Zosa: Ouuu what will he do?  
  
Nova: He has no choice dance or be killed  
  
Zosa: He'll make a deal with Voldy. Snape will do his dreadlocks while Voldy lets him off the hook.  
  
Zosa: Everybody can breathe out and can skip committing suicide.  
  
Zosa: Except Harry off course, he has to see MoldyVoldy in dreadlocks.  
  
Zosa: But Snape has his pride to think about you know. Doing dreadlock is much easier. And MoldyVoldy knows his servant pretty well and know his ego pretty well. It's as big as the frill on Voldys head.  
  
Nova: Volldikins with dreads don't know.I think pig-tails would look better on him  
  
Zosa: Hmm yes... with little pink rosettes on top.  
  
Nova: And weaved in pink ribbons Zosa: Mhmm and some fishies swimming around on his green-spotted underwear... which he likes to display by the way  
  
Zosa: OH the HORROR!!!  
  
Nova: And don't forget his pink bunny without which he can't kill anyone  
  
Nova: (Voldy) NO NO I can't kill muggles now, I lost mister bunny. Find him, find him  
  
Nova: *rampaging his hq*  
  
Zosa: Yes gotta find the bunny!!!  
  
Zosa: (Voldy) It's nowhere to be found...where could it be?...  
  
Zosa: *looks around stopping at his-big-with-a-big-lump-in-the-middle Nagini, she sees a pair of feet with greenish nails before her...  
  
Nova: Ou and...?  
  
Zosa: She looks everywhere but in Voldy ugly face where his eyes are looking like a pair of radishes. She tries to get away but it's a lost cause.  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy gets a grip on her lump and gets holed away by Nagini. He screams at her to let his little pink friend go! Nagini won't do it. She is angry at her ickle little master...  
  
Zosa: Why thought?  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy screams WHY!? WHY did you do this to my friend!?!?! She hissed at him and says that she is angry at him. Tells him that she missed the days when they where they were the pair, the best of mates.  
  
Zosa: Remember the first time she and he killed a pair of noodles, how they went and watched the Exorcist and laughed their assed off  
  
Zosa: *in Naginis case it was spewing up some halfeaten goo of incompetent DE*  
  
Nova: Ah the good old days  
  
Zosa: And how much fun they had when they burned some muggles in a church while recording their screams  
  
Zosa: The same tape MoldyVoldy listens to when he goes to the bathroom or sings when he showers.... What a voice then ne? Nova: Aaagh aahhha AHAggaah  
  
Nova: Why is it actually never Behheeggh Behehegh  
  
Zosa: NAgini's sad that the damn bunny came and ruined it all. She hated it with all that her master could shit,  
  
Zosa: *which is quite a lot, hence the musical recording*  
  
Zosa: And that she couldn't take it anymore!  
  
Nova: The stress was too much  
  
Nova: And in a moment of rage she ate the bunny, tasted damn well too, but a little to fluffy for her taste, could've done with a shaving and some barbeque sauce.  
  
Zosa: Ah yes... the fluffy bunny... MoldyVoldy looks at his beloved pet snake with a maniacal gleam in his radish-looking eyes....  
  
Zosa: (Voldy) I WILL have my pinky bunny back!!! He screams... How else on earth can I kill those little pesky irritating tadpoles called muggles?!?!?!  
  
Zosa: Looks a little hysteric  
  
Nova: But you have me, Nagini hisses.  
  
Nova: Tears in her eyes  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy takes no notice and forces her mouth open, mumbling to himself while looking around  
  
Zosa: (Voldy) Pinky come here...Stinky's coming... Do you remember the nickname you gave me, it was stinky!  
  
Nova: And he puts his arm down Nagini's throat  
  
Nova: (Voldy) Come on Pinky Nova: (Voldy) I miss you, I need you  
  
Zosa: But Pinky doesn't answer...MoldyVoldy hopes with all his black little scrupled up heart can muster to see a little pink paw at the end of the slimy throat...  
  
Zosa: Doesn't happen... and without him noticing he slips longer and longer down Nagini's throat....  
  
Nova: Before he knows it his head has gone in too.  
  
Zosa: And then the other arm... and a torso...and a leg... and another leg... and when he finally sees something at the end of the tunnel....He has completely vanished into his pet snake  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy gets his hopes up and crawls through reaching out for Pinky... he gets something in his hand...he looks real close and sees its a DE...What an ugly dumbass, I wonder how he got here too... and throws it away.  
  
Zosa: He finds a little barricade that explains the lump on Nagini's body. It is full of body parts and other gooey things...  
  
Nova: Including his toy blanket  
  
Nova: (Voldy) Blankie!! so that's where you are.  
  
Nova: Oh no, hugging a blooded through former baby pink blanket  
  
Zosa: Thank Goddess I found you!!! I've been having nightmares about cooking breakfast for Harry and having a contest in the best cooking and he always won!!! That's another thing to kill him for!!! *wail* He's mean!!!  
  
Nova: And he always laughed about my ham/chicken noodles  
  
Nova: And threw them in my face *sniffing like mad*  
  
Zosa: *rolls around laughing holding my stomach*  
  
Zosa: And he always has the best macaronis!!!  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy gets back on track and begins once again to crawl forwards...And what does he find?  
  
Nova: His pet tortoise  
  
Nova: Transfigured from a stupid DE who fucked up  
  
Nova: (Voldy) Ah Moldry I've missed poking you with a stick  
  
Zosa: (Moldry) Ouch! Don't do that!!! YAOW!!! Ouch!!!  
  
Zosa: And the scene continues  
  
Zosa: You little damn nincompoop!!! I'll give ya for this!!! ... screams MoldyVoldy while trying to save his one million dollar face that he has to give to the Jehovah's if he died  
  
Zosa: *Never in Hell, he just did it to get them to leave him the Hell alone*  
  
Zosa: He feels his powers draining he can not hold it up much longer... what does he do? He's in mortal danger! He is THIS close to cough up a million which he doesn't have...  
  
Nova: (Voldy) Damn what am I to do  
  
Nova: (Voldy) Go on and save my bunny, go back and never kill again  
  
Nova: (Voldy) OH decisions decisions  
  
Nova: *pulling out his hair which he still has in pig-tails with ribbons*  
  
Zosa: *a light switch comes on*  
  
Zosa: The pigtales!!!  
  
Zosa: He hurriedly plucks one of his tails and flings it and catches the stick...the DE/tortoise get this scared look on his face... He looks at the stick intently, like he know something's gonna happen... but the bloody problem is WHAT???  
  
Zosa: MoldyVoldy discovers that the bloody stick can't some off his hands...He use the time he think he has to maul the DE to the ground...But...what happens when he's done?  
  
Nova: MoldyVoldy uses the stick to furiously poke the DE/tortoise to soothe his rage  
  
Nova: But after 10 minutes of poking he gets bored again, and remembers he's still in Nagini  
  
Nova: (Voldy) O NO PINKY!!! I almost forgot about you.  
  
Nova: He shoves the DE aside and slides further down the tunnel that is Nagini's body  
  
Nova: (Voldy) I'm coming, don't worry Stinky will be with you soon enough  
  
Zosa: He hurries and hurries...He begins to think... Where is Pinky? Is Nagini really this long?! Zosa: How he plucked some flowers for his imaginable girlfriend this afternoon.  
  
Zosa: *but he had to kill some elves to get them though, they could be nasty little buggers, that they could be*  
  
Zosa: He remembered that it was chocolate day and cursed Nagini for making him forget.  
  
Nova: Voldy mutters and crawls out of Nagini, and stalks of to the kitchen to find some chocolate...  
  
Nova: Completely forgetting about Pinky and the rest of his things.  
  
Nova: Cause face it...he's not the caring type now is he  
  
Zosa: He's almost at the kitchen door when he slams into the parted at the middle door leading to it with his head and torso.  
  
Nova: Now he's gonna need a whole lot more chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~***~*~**  
  
Nova & Zosa: That was it folks, be sure to read our other fics  
  
Ta Ta For Now  
  
Love  
  
Arizosa and Nova stardust 


End file.
